Taboo
by Lust Pixie
Summary: Summary:I was Taboo.Something that was not spoken of.Something forbidden.That was,until she spoke to me.She spoke with me.I was Taboo to her no longer.I was Taboo with her nevermore.
1. When She Said My Name

A/N:Hi hiya su! Lust back with something else to whet your whistle! I don't know if this will be a one-shot,or a story.Tell me what you think & then I'll decide su! 

_Summary:I was Taboo.Something that was not spoken of.Something forbidden.That was,until she spoke to me.She spoke with me.I was Taboo to her no longer.I was Taboo with her nevermore._

Disclaimer:I no own IY,thats Rumiko-sama's job,that it is.Me No Own,You No Sue!

**Taboo**

**- When She Said my Name -**

_Taboo: From the Polynesian word tabu; any act, condition or type of physical contact that, if undertaken or manifested, could result in adverse consequences for the well being of the given tribe or community.-Glossary of Important Terms_

From the beginning of this life I was given, til the end I thought & prayed for to come,I would always be Taboo. Or so I thought.  
I am a Hanyou.I'm just like all other Hanyou,Taboo just the same.How unfortunate that my kind are so few,& so very hard to find.I would be with them,but they are no where to be found.Makes me wonder if I'm the only one left.  
I travel all over, & everywhere I've went,everywhere I've been, I've been Tabooed. They ignore me,treat me like I'm not there.They don't speak to me,of me,or even about me.It is because I am a half breed.I'm something created from something that is seen as indecent.I am a curse,therefore they Taboo me.I am Taboo for the rest of my life. But perhaps..No,I must not let myself have hope for being Un-Tabooed. I will always remain Tabooed...or so I thought.  
_  
_

_Taboo:To exclude from use,approach,or mention;place under taboo. _

It's been years since I've had any human communication. Even demon communication has been stripped from.Sometimes I wonder if I even have a voice.Maybe my vocals chords have rotted & I can't talk anymore.How strange it would be. I awaken from my nap as my nose catches something in the air.A scent.A human scent.Female?Yes,a female scent. I debate whether to go check it out or not.The residents of this village know I'm here in the forest,they usually stay away from my area.I'm Taboo after all.  
I finally decide to go check it out after the scent grows stronger. I stretch and catapult from the tree branch,zig-zagging my way toward the smell. When I get to the clearing where it is,I find that it is indeed a woman. A very cute one. I don't bother making my presence known,it's not like she'll acknowledge me anyways. She's picking things from the grass & putting them in a basket, humming while working vigorously at her task. I jump into the tree above where she's working. I take more notice of how she looks & what she's wearing.She has ivory skin & dark drown eyes, raven hair that was tied back with white ribbon. She's wearing the clothes of a traditional Miko, white haori & red hakama with wooden sandal clad feet. She only has her basket & her bow & arrows with her. She suddenly stops working. My ears twitch & I try to see what shes thinking.  
"I know someone is there.Whoever it is,show yourself." She calls,standing up to look around the forest. Took her long enough,I think to myself. I decide I might as well show myself to her. Let her know that I'm Taboo. That she shouldn't talk to me,even look at me. I jump from the branch,& land a few feet from her, in clear view so she can see my dog ears & gold eyes, two imediate things that give away my Taboo.

_Taboo:an inhibition or ban resulting from social custom or emotional aversion -WordNet ® 2.0, © 2003 Princeton University_

I wait for her reaction to me. For her to turn away,like nothing happened,for her to ignore me.But,that's not what happened at all.  
"Oh,hello.What are you doing here watching me like that?What's you name?Are you from around here?" She spoke to me,actually spoke to me. She was smiling too.Smiling like she liked me.Like I was someone.I opened my mouth & stuttered out a brief  
"..Uhh.." So very intelligent of me.I was in slight shock.She must not have been aware of my Taboo.  
"You realize,that I'm Taboo,right.." I asked her gruffly,prepared for her to say 'Oh' & then run away from me,her kindness from before long forgotten. Instead,she just kept smiling.  
"You are?Well that's silly.So,tell me your name,won't you?" She said,trying to coax me into telling her my name.  
"Inuyasha" I bit out.It had been so long since I had ever said my name,or had my name said to me.  
"Inuyasha..I like that name.My name's Kagome!I live in the village near by.Say,it's almost lunch time,how about we got have lunch by the river?I packed extra food in case I met someone on the way.Call it woman's intuition." She picked up her basket full of weeds, -What I thought was weeds -, & started toward the river. I was dumbfounded. Not only had she spoken to me,she said my name,& invited me to eat lunch with her. She was being civil to me,kind to me. I wasn't sure what to make of it. It was all so very new & different to me. i slowly started my way after her.  
"Are you...Are you sure it's okay to be talking to me?To be seen with me is even worse.." I frowned at her back.  
"Oh,I think it's alright.Besides,it isn't like anyones going to see us.All of you hanyous are afraid to be seen with such weak humans,I'm sure.Don't worry,none of your buddies will see us together.I wouldn't want to embarrass you." She told me,looking back & winking at me. She still didn't understand what i meant.  
"Not that you stupid girl!I'm Taboo!You're not supposed to talk to me,or about me,& you sure as hell ain't spossed to be inviting me to eat with you!Do you know what Taboo means?Do you know what I am?Are you deaf blind & stupid?" I yelled at her when she didn't turn around to answer me.She had to be out of her mind.  
"Of course I know what you are." She turned around to face me.  
"You're a hanyou.You are Taboo,I know what that means.I'm not deaf,blind,nor stupid.I'd appreciate if you didn't call me 'Stupid Girl',I have a name.It's K-a-g-o-m-e!Get it?Got it?Good.Now let's go eat." She tugged on one of my ears & turned back around,walking toward the sound of flowing water. I was still in shock,not only had she talked to me,now she had yelled at me & was still going to feed me when I had been rude to her.Humph,stupid girl, I thought following her with a scowl on my face._  
__  
_

___Taboo:banned on grounds of morality or taste the subject is taboo>_  
_-Merriam- Webster Online Dictionary_

We were now standing on the bank of the river. The girl was situating a cloth on the ground for what she told me 'The purpose of sitting'.I didn't get it.There was no problem with the grass.She had insisted that our clothes would stay cleaner if we sat on it. I just told her 'Feh'.  
I was sitting on the cloth while the girl,Kagome,was pulling out what I recognized as Onigiri,Yakitori,& Udon. I watched her as she carefully set it up,giving me a larger portion. She held out the Onigiri bowl to me as I munched on the Yakitori she had given me a few minutes ago. I eyed it before reluctantly taking the bowl from her.It smelled good,& was still warm. Had been an extremely long time since I'd had anything to eat. She took a few bites of her own food,her eyes trained on me. A small smile graced her lips as she asked me,  
"So how is it,Inuyasha?"

___-End of: When She Said My Name-_

Okie,so I think I'll make this a fic.I'll add the others in along the way.Don't worry,been planing this out as I'm writing - Okay,about the food- I know almost nothing about Japanses food.Yeah,I know Sushi & Tofu,Tempura & Ramen & of course, I know what rice balls are.I even know about pocky - But I had no idea what they should eat,& if this is even available in the feudal era --. Food Translations:_  
**  
Onigiri:  
Onigiri are rice balls made of cooked rice and usually wrapped with a nori seaweed. They are slightly salted and often contain some additional food in the center, for example an umeboshi (pickled Japanese apricot), katsuobushi (dried bonito shavings), tuna or salmon.**_

_**Yakitori - Skewered grilled chicken:  
Yakitori is grilled chicken speared on sticks. All different parts of the chicken, thighs, skin, liver, etc. can be used for yakitori. The following recipe shows one of the most popular kind which is prepared with chicken thighs and leek.**_

_**Udon:  
Udon noodles are native Japanese noodles made of wheat flour. Udon are thicker than soba and can also be served either hot or cold and with various toppings.  
**_-All information is from japan-guide

So anyways,hope they weren't to OOC for you,I tried to keep them in character as much as possible,given the circumstances.Next chapter,more will be revealed about each of them.But not a whole lot -_**  
**_

_**  
**_

Next Chapter:

-What She Shared With Me-

Until next time!

Lust Pixie  
6-20-06


	2. What She Shared With Me

Hehe, Yay! A new chapter! I'm excited! Hooray! I got some reviews!

inugirl06: Thanks! Here's one update, so YAY! Tehehe su..

lil' emi: I know,I did it on purpose. After all, Inuyasha's been alone all his life, & has dwelled on it so long ,that bringing it up is natural to him. Don't worry though, I had already decided to have Kagome bring this to light to him. You'll have to read to see what I mean!Thanks for reviewing!

OxAshiteruOx: XDD Sorry about that. As you can tell in the first chapter, I had some debate over spacing issues, hence some things are, & some aren't. I spaced this chapter, so hope you like it! Tehehe,It IS an original OO So, that means, if anyone else has a fic like mine,then they're copying!YAY! I feel so accomplished! Thanks for your review!

I got reviews,YAY! And no one flamed me! Double hooray!So everybody give me.. 5 reviews for this chapter! I'll get the next chapter out sooner... - Trys to bribe everyone with pocky..- Anyways, Chibi Ginji from Get Backers has decided to help me with the disclaimer today! So, on with the fic!

Disclaimer:

Me: Do I have to say it?

Chibi Ginji: Yes.. say.. it..

Me: -Mumbles something -

Chibi Ginji: Say it...

Me:...- Hands him a lava lamp- I don't own Inuyasha okay!Sheesh!BUT,I have stolen Chibi Ginji as my Kawaii apprentice/Helper..

Chibi Ginji: Ooo,prettyful lava lamp -Is entranced-

Me: Okay..go read now su!

**Taboo**

**-What She Shared With Me-**

_(Last time:_ _She took a few bites of her own food,_ _her eyes trained on me. _ _A small smile graced her lips as she asked me,_

_"So how is it,_ _Inuyasha?")_

I looked up at her ,Onigiri poised at my mouth.

"Feh...It's okay.." In reality, it was delicious. I didn't want to give her that impression or anything. Stupid girl, I thought again. She obviously doesn't know what she's getting herself into.Talking to a half-breed, someone who is Taboo. Her voice snapped me out of my thoughts.

"I'm glad you like it! Made it all by myself this morning before I left. So, do you live a lone?" Damn she was meddlesome. I gave her a hard look before answering.

"Of course I do. I'm Taboo after all." I stuffed some Yakitori in my mouth, scowling at the cloth we were sitting on.

"You sure like to remind me that you're Taboo. I think you like to remind yourself. Why don't you just stop reminding yourself of it, it's getting on my nerves too. We both know you're Taboo, so there's no reason to say it anymore. Besides, I don't care if you're Taboo or not, doesn't mean I should have to try & deny your existence. You are what you are, & I am what I am." She glared at me, then grabbed my empty bowl & this time filled it with Udon. Feh, wasn't like I cared. It was her choice to talk tome & to feed me. Whatever.

I didn't say this to her. I didn't feel like wasting my time. Besides, I figure she already knew it was her choice & her choice alone.

"So..What's your story?" She asked me, handing the bowl back. I 'Hmphed' & took the bowl from her.

"Why do you care?" She looked thoughtful for a moment.

"I'd like to know more about you!" She answered cheerfully, biting into her own food. She watched me, making me self conscious as I answered.

"Feh...I live alone now.I used to live with my mom before she died.My dad died shortly after I was born. My bastard of a half brother is alive somewhere, but if I'm lucky,he's died by now... You shouldn't be so enthusiastic about finding out about me. There's not much to tell.. Feh" I added the last bit for good effect. Stupid girl, she should meddle in my past. I gave her an evil look & continued to eat.

"Oh, I'm sorry about your parents. I lost my father at an early age too.Demon attacked our village & my father died in the process of destroying the demon. I live with my mom, little brother, & my grandad. We live in the family shrine, I'm a miko after all. You do know what those are, right?" Another question. She was good at asking questions. Damn her...

"Yes I know what a miko is, I'm not stupid." I scowled at her & shoved more food into my mouth. I'd never realized how hungry I was.

"Okay, good! Then I don't have to explain. Anyways, I live at the shrine with my family when I'm not performing my duties as a miko. You see, I travel 7 months out of the year, & perform different services for villages that call on my skills. I don't live in this village, exactly. I visit it often, so it's like my home. I refer to it as my home either way." That would be why I hadn't seen her in this village, she had come to visit. She ate more of her food & then stopped suddenly. I had stopped before her to sniff out the area. One whiff of the area told me there was a low level demon nearby. The girl seemed to be worried about it for some reason, she had stood up & started to walk in the direction of the scent.

"Feh, it's not even coming this way, just sit down & leave it the hell alone." I called to her, resuming my task of eating.

"I know,but I'm gonna go check it out. Demons aren't usually in this forest. I'll be right back, okay? Okay!" She disappeared behind the foliage, & I inwardly groaned. I sat my food down & grumpily followed her into the forest, via the treetops.

In a area of the forest completely shaded from the sun, a large purple, goopy looking demon was pacing. When that stupid girl arrived from the foliage & into the area, it's gooey little body turned toward her & it smiled evilly - maybe that was a smirk -, revealing vice like pincer inside it's mouth. The girl, Kagome, froze at the sight of it. Bulbous yellow eyes stared into her shocked brown ones.

"Give me...Your power...Little miko.." It launched itself at her,opening its mouth to expel a grayish color of poison sludge. I could smell the stench of the poison laden heavily from where I crouched on the tree limb. Kagome screamed as it tried to grab her. Quick as a flash, I picked Kagome up bridal style & jumped back up into the tree.

"Feh,you stupid girl.Weak & slow as ever. Let me handle this." I jumped back down in front of the weak goo demon.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed form in the tree. From the sound of her voice, she wasn't very happy about being up high in a tree.

"Hey, stinky, why don't you try me out for size." I dashed at him, yelling my attack.

"Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!" Large yellow blades erupted from my hand & hurtled toward the demon. The hit him perpendicular through his middle, making him burst into a thousand tiny pieces. Some of the remains splattered on my clothes, causing them the fabric to melt where it hit. I cursed loudly & aimed my landing to the ground away from the poisonous remains.

I jumped back up into the tree where the girl was.

"Come on girl, let's get out of here. I'm hungry again too." I was bent down in front of her, waiting for her to climb on my back.

"What are you doing?" She asked me incrediously.

"Get on!" I said gruffly. She cautiously climbed on my back.

"And my name is Kagome!Not girl! I'd appre- AHHHH!" I took off through the forest at top speed, shutting her up. She clung to me as I ran, back to the smell of our food, probably long cold by now.

When we arrived, I was correct, the food was cold. As Kagome climbed off my back, I glanced at her. She was smiling.

"Hey Inuyasha..." She glanced at me.

"Yeah?" I asked moodily sitting down. I wasn't happy, I was hungry & pissed off.; The food was cold, & my clothes had holes in them.

"Can.. Umm... Can we do that again sometime?" She asked me nervously.

"Do what?" I barked out. She fidgeted a little looking at her feet, then looked up at me slightly smiling.

"Ride piggyback with you again?" She looked so hopeful & trustful. What was I supposed to say?

"Feh. Sure. Whatever." I stated looking back at my food. She laughed & plopped down in front of me happily.

"I'm glad, that you will! I'll heat the food up, okay? I'm sorry about dragging you into fighting the demon. I could've handled it though."

"Whatever! You were frozen solid! If I hadn't saved your ass, you'd be dead right now!" I stated the truth to her. She looked up from where she was starting a fire a few feet away & gave me a death glare.

"I've managed every other time I've fought a demon, I thank you. So don't even start with me Inuyasha." She went back to her measly little fire that had started. When she crawled back over to the blanket to get the food, she stopped suddenly, staring at me. Correction, at my clothes.

"Inuyasha! You clothes!"

"Feh, what about them?"

"They're..They have decent sized holes in them!" She seemed to be shocked.

"So? It's not hurting anything." I said, scratching my nose & watching her with one eye closed.

"Take them off & I'll fix them up for you. I can sew after all" She was smiling again & had her hand stuck out expectantly.

_-End of : -What She Shared With Me-_

Lust's Current Song: Kohaku no Yurikago; Chihiro Yonekuro

Okie dokie,second chapter up! I didn't use any words or foods that need explanation, so there's not much to put here. I have to go wait til Mon. for the UPS to deliver my .Hack/Legend of the Twilight Bracelet, if Mon.'s even the day -Cries- Been waiting a whole week for it..Feels like forever though! I got Oh!My Goddess volume 5 for anybody who cares & watched episode 4 of Midori Days, which made me laugh insanely. Just thought I'd tell in case anyone likes these,or care su! Remember to R & R! Next chapter is in Kagome's POV, so remember that.

Next Chapter:

- What I Gave Up For Him -

Til next time!

Lust Pixie;6/24/06


End file.
